A Soft Hum
by darkalbino
Summary: First kisses and familiar stories. Sasuke and Naruto do it best. Waffy awkward stuff for MadSanja, based on her art.


**Title**: A Soft Hum

**Rating**: T for awkward underage kissus and language 8I

**Author**: darkalbino

MORE AWKWARD STUFF BETWEEN SASUKE AND NARUTO LOL

idk

there's no drunk peeing this time, at least.

Inspired by MadSanja's art so it's for her and her awesome self c:

**Warnings**: language, and uh idk, if you have a problem with 12 year old boys being awkward and making out you shouldn't read this :U

**Disclaimer**: blah blah i don't own it shut up

* * *

**A Soft Hum**

_Jolteon used Thunder._

_It's super effective!_

_Foe's Pidgeot fainted._

_Naruto wins! _

Naruto flipped onto his back on his bed, bouncing once as he held his orange _Gameboy_ up with a triumphant grin. "Haha! Yes! In your _face_, Sasuke!" he yelled to the little rival sprite that he had named after his best friend. It felt good to beat Sasuke at stuff, even if it wasn't really him. Still, if Sasuke _were_ into Pokémon games, Naruto bet he would kick his ass.

He used his feet to scoot back on the bed, so his head hung over the side, blond spikes pointing at the floor as they fell away from his face. "Hey, Sa…" Naruto frowned to find Sasuke curled up on the floor with his CD player, headphones resting securely over his ears. "Suke…" With a pout, Naruto set his _Gameboy_ aside and slowly lowered himself further, until he piled on the floor and did a lazy backflip, thumping right beside his friend. "Sasukeee," he called again, and glowered when he was ignored. He sat up slightly and leaned over Sasuke, lips tilting into a smile to see that the other boy had fallen asleep, breathing evenly against his fists tucked up by his mouth. Naruto reached out and pulled Sasuke's headphones off, putting them over his own ears as he sat back against his bookshelf.

Not a second later, Sasuke's eyes fluttered open, rolling up blearily to a Naruto who was smiling down at him with his headphones on. Sasuke groaned quietly, fingers coming up to wrap around the chord. "S'mine," he grumbled.

Naruto chuckled, placing his hands over the bulky phones on his ears. "Metallica?" He moved over Sasuke. "You're so emo," he laughed as the other boy sat up. "Why are you even listening to music, I thought you came over to see me."

Sasuke shrugged. "You started playing your game first," he countered, pulling the headphones off of Naruto and diligently wrapping them up.

Naruto huffed. "Cuz you were doin' homework!" he complained, reaching over his head to the first shelf and pulling down his fishbowl. "Like a lame-o."

Sasuke clicked his tongue and put his CD player back into his bag. "Like a lame-o who gets A's," he said, zipping up and pushing the bag aside.

"Whatever," Naruto muttered, then promptly fell into Sasuke's lap, smiling at Noodle swimming around frantically in his bowl from the sudden drop. "Hey Sasuke, tell us a story."

"What?"

Naruto looked up at him, blue eyes large and pleading. "C'mon, tell me one."

Sasuke leaned back against Naruto's desk, one dark eyebrow arched. "I'm not…why? Like what?"

"Just make one up."

"Naruto," Sasuke groaned, hunching his shoulders in and glowering down at the other boy.

"Sasukeeee," the blond drawled, pushing Noodle's bowl against him, "tell us a storyyyy." The little goldfish started pecking at Sasuke's reflection in the glass, almost as if it were pestering him for a story as well.

Sasuke's brow twitched and he opened his mouth, "One time, I was sitting, and there was this loser who kept telling me to tell him a story and I didn't want to, and I kept sitting."

Naruto stared up at him. "You're an asshole."

"What? It's a story, a true one, too." Sasuke had no idea why Naruto was asking him for this anyway. For a twelve-year old, Sasuke's imagination was pathetically dull and logical.

Naruto made a disappointed sound and stuck his finger into the fishbowl, chasing Noodle around with it and smiling slightly when he managed to poke him.

Sasuke exhaled heavily and pushed a fray of bangs out of his friend's face. "Fine, if you think I'm so bad at it, why don't you tell one?"

"I will!" Naruto huffed. Sasuke crossed his arms expectantly as the other brought the bowl back to rest it on his stomach, his blue shirt folding slightly around it, like a nest. "Okay," Naruto tapped his fingers against the glass in thought. "Once upon a time, there was a…guy…a knight!" He pumped one fist in the air. "And he wanted to be king!"

"Well this is original."

"Shut up! I didn't interrupt your stupid story! At least mine's goin' somewhere!" Naruto left the bowl on his stomach and brought both hands up, splaying his fingers as he continued with a wide grin. "The knight was awesome. He had blue eyes and yellow, spiky hair and was super good looking and awesome at everything!"

Sasuke snorted. "Oh really?"

Naruto reached up and grabbed the boy's lips, squashing them between his fingers even as Sasuke smirked. "Shush!" he demanded. "So, the knight wanted to be a king, but he had to pass a test first! He had to rescue the princess of the kingdom!" His arms flew out, fingers spread wide as the water in Noodle's bowl sloshed lightly. "Because she had been kidnapped by a giant, gimongous snake!"

"That's not a word," Sasuke mused.

Naruto's lower lip pushed out as he raised one eyebrow significantly at him. "It is now!"

"And don't _dragons_ take princesses?"

"Hey!" Naruto pointed at him. "You had your chance to tell a story, now shut the hell up!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Fine, so what'd the knight do?"

"Well, he was really sad, because the princess was also his best, _best_ friend in the whooole" –Naruto's arms waved slowly over them in a wide, dramatic arc– "wide world! So of course he had to rescue her! To become king AND because he was totally in love with her! "

Sasuke watched curiously as Naruto picked up the bowl and set Noodle on the floor beside them, then shifted on his lap and turned into Sasuke's stomach, sighing comfortably. The corner of Sasuke's lips twitched upward, and he lowered his arms so his palms pressed flat on the floor.

"So," Naruto continued, "the knight went out and he found the giant snake and he didn't even have to use his sword because he was so cool that he just grabbed it and beat it up with his FISTS!" He held up his own fists for emphasis, grinning as Sasuke gave a soft, amused snort.

"After the bad snake BLEW UP from too much of the knight's epic coolness and ass-kicking ninja-knight skills," Naruto punched the air twice and looked up at the ceiling, "he went inside the snake's cave and found the princess. She was BEAUTIFUL!" Naruto's expression was breathtaking, eyes bright and smile brilliant as he described the damsel for his awesome knight, "She had dark, _dark_ hair and dark eyes, too, but her skin was really pale and soft and pretty."

One of Sasuke's brows slowly curved up, that description sounding uncannily familiar; even though it was clear Naruto wasn't making the connection. "Was it?" he asked.

"Mhm! Yeah!" Naruto clenched his hands into fists again and nodded. "So, he took her hands, and he told her 'Princess! It's me! I defeated the evil snake that kidnapped you and now we can go back to the kingdom and get married!'" He looked back to Sasuke, chuckling softly. "He could tell that the princess was happy to see him, but she didn't like to show it and she pulled her hands out of his and said that she couldn't go back with him."

"How come?"

Naruto made a serious face, his brow furrowing as he whispered to Sasuke, as if he were revealing some huge, protected secret, "Because she said that the only reason she had left with the snake, was because he told her she had a long lost sister that the king had never told her about." His eyes slid away, unfocused. "He promised to take her to her sister, but then she found out," gaze flicking back to Sasuke, Naruto reached up and grabbed his head, shaking it once with wide eyes, "that the snake had already EATEN her!" He let go of Sasuke, who just stared blankly down at him as he kept going, "And she felt like it wasn't fair that she got to go back to the kingdom when her sister had died."

Sasuke scrunched his nose up. "That's stupid, how does she know the snake wasn't lying and there was no sister at all?"

Naruto shook his head, smiling again." It doesn't matter, because the knight grabbed her face and kissed her hard!" He simulated this, hands grabbing an invisible head in the air and pulling it towards him. "And he said 'You have me, forget about your stupid sister!' and the princess said 'Okay!'"

Sasuke couldn't help the laugh that tumbled out of him. "Heh, that easy huh?"

"Yeah that easy!" Naruto hollered, sounding almost offended. "Because the knight was _that_ AWESOME! So he came back with the princess and they got married and he became King and continued to be awesome forever. The end." He closed his eyes, proudly folded his hands under his head and settled contentedly on Sasuke's lap.

Sasuke's eyes flickered over him. "He sure is full of himself."

"He's got every right to be," Naruto said, raising his head haughtily.

"Hn," Sasuke leaned over him slightly, smirking, "and that must have been some kiss to get the princess to agree to go back with him that quickly."

"Hell yeah, he's best kisser in the kingdom!"

Sasuke opened his mouth, closed it, bit his lip and let it slowly slide out from between his teeth before opening again, "How did he kiss her?"

Naruto's eyes flew open, staring up at the other boy. "What?"

Sasuke shrugged. "How did he kiss her? Show me."

"Wh…" Naruto's brow crumpled, because there was no way he was understanding Sasuke correctly. "Don't be weird, Sasuke, you know guys don't do that stuff."

"Well, if you're scared-"

"I'm not scared!"

Sasuke's gaze was hazy and aloof, as if this were really no big deal and Naruto had no reason to freak out, even though on the inside, Sasuke's heart was going crazy. "Then show me," he dared.

Blue eyes narrowed in challenge, only a beat of hesitation before Naruto slid off Sasuke's lap and sat up, pushing Noodle even farther away with one hand and never taking his eyes off the other boy. "Fine," Naruto muttered. His fingers came up, stilling in midair in a moment of uncertainty before reaching forward and wrapping around the side of Sasuke's warm, warm throat. "He just…" He tugged Sasuke in slightly, just enough so their forehead's touched, just enough so their lids could flutter over half-mooned eyes. Naruto licked his lips, surprised at how dry they suddenly were. "He…"

Sasuke's fingers hooked over Naruto's wrist, his other hand coming up to grasp the blond's arm, pulling him closer as he titled his head forward. He sighed into Naruto, filling his mouth with the warm rush of himself and teasing in a way he didn't know he could.

Naruto's eyes were dangerously close to falling shut, flickering and fluttering madly over Sasuke's face before finally settling on the pink bow of his mouth. He moved his thumb over Sasuke's jaw, climbing up, up, up until the pad pressed against his bottom lip. Naruto tugged it down gently, the thump of his heart loud and loud and just so fucking _loud_ in his head, yet not loud enough to drown out Sasuke's second sigh, which only made it so much worse. He swallowed his nervousness and abruptly dove in, smashing his lips against Sasuke's in one brutal and clumsy smack that made his teeth hurt and his eyes screw shut.

Sasuke pulled back suddenly, wide-eyed, and Naruto's eyes snapped open as he began panicking at the thought that he'd fucked up, that he'd ruined this, and that he didn't really know what _this_ was. But his brain short-circuited when Sasuke licked his lips and leaned in again, gently catching Naruto's bottom lip with both of his own and just as gently letting it go.

Naruto was light-headed, so drugged up on Sasuke's breath and warmth that he wasn't really sure if he could go through another kiss without passing out. Yet he was determined not to let Sasuke have the upper-hand here, to prove that he knew just as much as Sasuke, even though what they both knew was a whole shitload of nothing. He used both hands to grab Sasuke's face and pulled him in again, then simply moved his mouth over the other boy's, chapped lips snagging and wandering and so goddamn sensitive it made every bone ache and every nerve twitch and there just could not be enough.

"Sasuke," the name had fallen right off his tongue, bleeding into Sasuke's mouth in the form of a breathy whisper. His palms were damp on Sasuke's warm cheeks, and the moist smacks of slow and clumsy kisses as they learned how to open each other's mouths filled Naruto's bedroom. They were stoned on each other, a messy tangle of nothing but limbs and breath and heat.

"Hn?"

And then Sasuke did it, the thing that made Naruto's whole body shudder and his bones melt to warm honey in his blood. Sasuke ran the length of his fucking warm, wet tongue over the seam of Naruto's mouth, with the softest hum that quivered its way through its tip, his lips and pulsated through every bit of Naruto's body until his toes curled almost painfully within his orange socks.

His mouth dropped open, "Sa…I-"

"Hey boys!"

Sasuke threw Naruto off of himself so fast the boy might as well have been on fire, nearly knocking over Noodle's bowl.

Kushina stood in the opened doorway, staring down at both them, her huge smile dwindling. "Oh, I'm…I uh," she smiled again and scratched at the back of her head. "I just wanted to let you guys know that I made some pizza rolls downstairs, if you want some."

Sasuke nodded and stood up, his cheeks still flushed lightly. "Thank you, Mrs. Uzumaki." Kushina stopped him from walking out by tangling her fingers in his dark hair, tilting his head back to squint at him, her lips still stretched out from ear to ear. "Damn it, Sasuke, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Kushina?"

Sasuke just smiled up at her and walked out.

Naruto tried to follow behind him but Kushina grabbed him just the same. Except he was her son. So she grabbed him harder. Jerked him, more like it. "Naruto," she chimed, and then leaned down so they were nearly nose-to-nose. Violet eyes studied him carefully, taking in kiss-red lips that were just the slightest bit swollen and realizing what any woman, especially a mother, would. Kushina grinned and puckered her lips at her son, then proceeded to make embarrassing kissy noises at him and drop them all over his face.

Naruto's cheeks flared red as hell as he flailed and tried to fight her off. "Wah! Mom!"

* * *

KUSHINA IS THE BEST MOM EVUURRRR -LOVES HER- :'D

hahah yaay more awkwardness C:

i just..like them like this..a lot..they're so stupid pff because honestly, HONESTLY, in the manga, i do not think Sasuke OR Naruto could kiss their way out of a paper bag |D

that's why they gotta practice ;D

hurrrr C|

~**dark**


End file.
